


to have no control

by wckdroot



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdroot/pseuds/wckdroot
Summary: it’s got angst and smut wow :)i love these kids💞💖💓💕💗💗💘





	to have no control

“ _I_ _need_ _you_ ”

The text made Chloe ache. Three simple words that said, that meant so much. She longed for them on a daily basis but it was only when it was too late that she had first heard them, continued to hear them now that it was known she could never ignore them.

She grabbed her keys, her phone and her bag. Deleted the text, plastered a false smile on her face and told Terese she would be back in an hour tops, created a new halfway believable lie for where she was going so she wouldn’t wonder, or worse, start asking questions.

15 minutes late and she appeared in front of her old house, rocking on the balls of her feet and chewing at her bottom lip as if the copper tang of blood would force some sense into her befuddled brain before she could once again commit to an act that had been perfected within the last year.

“Come in.” The subtle movements of the brunette could be heard from behind the door.

“Lock it,” Elly said as Chloe stepped through the door and the faint ‘click’ of her obedience was the only other sound between them.

Chloe threw her belongings onto the counter, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she gazed upon Elly who sat elegantly on the couch. She moved quietly until she stood beside the brunette who continued to read and mark the essays in front of her, occasionally scribbling as smiley face here and there until she as completed anything that would’ve stole her attention.

The pen came to rest on the coffee table and her focus shifted. Chloe watched as a tongue darted past lips, a quick swipe before it disappeared again. Hands positioned themselves on her bare thighs, stroking as they travelled upwards, beneath her tank top where they bunched the cloth at her ribs. She closed her eyes as a hot breath flitted across her abdomen, lips pressed gently to her skin as if their owner worshipped the one it belonged to.

Fingers popped the button and tugged her zip. Shorts fell to her knees, along with her favourite pair of panties. The hands grasped her hips as the tongue reappeared and delved between her thighs, parting her folds. She clutched her hair, knees weakening beneath the probing, almost loving swipe of her slit.

With her head thrown back, Chloe allowed the enticing void to blanket her mind and consume her thoughts; to suffocate the feelings of guilt that would resurface the moment she left the house and returned to the hotel room she’d been crashing in for months. She moaned, whimpered as the nails dug into her flesh and a strong stroke of her clit had her hips bucking into her mouth that would send her over the edge all too soon.

It almost made her cry, thinking how fast it would end but the void came, swallowed the thought and feeling with it before she could surrender to it. She exhaled her relief, brought the arm at her side up and further tangled her fingers within the brunettes hair, encouraging the ministrations as she rocked her hips.

The head pulled away, the tongue replace with a finger and Chloe could feel the eyes on her. Elly liked to watch her come undone, and Chloe never once met her gaze since the first time, afraid she would shatter like she had the morning after. Whatever this was between them now was fragile, one wrong move, one word out of place; she knew it would end. She wanted more, needed more but for now, she had to settle.  
“Chloe.”

Blonde locks shook from side to side. Elly never spoke when they did this, it had to be in her mind and she would be damned if she allowed a figment of her imagination to override her common sense. She could not, would not look down into those she’s and pretend everything was fine, pretend that what they did wasn’t slowly killing her inside.

A second finger joined the first, spreading her folds as they glided through slick heat and entered her. She groaned at the feeling of fullness, walls contracting around the digits as her body saw no shame in holding on, begging the woman to stay nestled within it’d warmth.

“Chloe,” came the voice again and there was no use in her feigning ignorance as it commanded her, ”Look at me, Chloe.”

She resisted for a split second but in the end, she knew that it was pointless and she opens her eyes, silently cursing the fact she was incapable of denying the woman anything as she stared down into those ocean eyes.

She had to fight back a sob at the love she found there in and the hint of pain beneath. Her mind filled with sincere apologies and whispered declarations of love as a tear fell from the corner off her eye, a head pressed to her stomach, lips tenderly brushing against flesh while fingers thrust in and out until she finally came undone with a cry.

As soon as Chloe recovered and was certain her legs would not give way beneath her, she yanked her shorts up and did as she should have done only minutes ago; ignored the call of her name as she bolted from the room.

————

Everything hurt.

Elly knew what she was doing when she forced Chloe to do as she wanted, she knew she wouldn’t be denied, not after all they had been together. Not after the first kiss, not after the first night they spent adventuring each others bodies.

Chloe has vanished the next morning when she realised the hurt she had caused to her brother, but it hadn’t taken her long to come to terms with the fact Elly now knew more about her than Chloe had ever thought she would have shared. After Elly has returned to Mark, by Chloe’s own words there wasn’t anything she could do about it, so she accepted it and begged Elly to not say anything with the hope everything would return to the normal, the way their relationship had been so many months before.

Except, Elly no longer wanted normal and with everyday she spent with Mark, she regretted her decision more and more. Weeks passed in which she tried to forget everything that she had felt for Chloe until one night, she was the one who drank a little too much, barged into Chloe’s hotel room without an invitation and laid out her own feelings for the woman.

As cliché as the saying is, one thing led to another once again and after that night neither of them seemed to be able to help themselves. She never allowed Chloe to reciprocate, using the excuse that she was married to her brother and she somehow convinced herself and the blonde that as long as that rule stayed in place, it wasn’t cheating.

Not really.

She doubted that she would have agreed were she in the opposite position and Chloe had been married to another. More than likely, she would have laughed and pointed out all the flaws in the so-called logic but by that point, it was obvious that Chloe would agree to almost anything if Elly were the one suggesting it.

_Her_ guilt was due to the fact she took advantage of that knowledge without hesitation.

She no longer felt anything for her husband and wasn’t sure if she ever had, nor did he appear bothered by the fact they saw less of each other after only four months of marriage, than they had when he was still in love with Paige when they got together the first time.

Blame.

That was all her mind did these days, she preferred to blame Chloe for admitting her feelings in that stupid Christmas card, she blamed Mark for taking more interest in anything other than herself, simply because she couldn’t admit that she made a mistake.

Until now, at least.

Pushing herself of the sofa, she stood and walked over to the handbag abandoned by its owner in her bid to escape, snatched up her keys from where they lay on the countertop and stalked out the house.

Her first stop was Lassiter’s but, of course, Chloe couldn’t make her life simple and after nearly launching the handbag at Ned, she walked back out and it wasn’t until she stopped to recollect her breath that she realised that Aaron has followed her out of nowhere.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, she reluctantly turned around.

She sighed, “Can I help you, Az?”

He offered her a smile and straightened up, to which she frowned in confusion before his voice drifted towards her ears, “Try the pier,” he said before walking off without even waiting to see if she would question him.

————

Chloe was still in love, with a married woman. She had mind blowing sex, with a married woman. Sort of. The lack of reciprocation causes a certain amount of confusion but that wasn’t really the point.

The point was—it was wrong, more than wrong.

It’s her sister in-law.

It was immoral and not… good.

Chloe groaned and her head fell back against the bench, only causing a mild wince and pained grunt as it connected with wood. As far as she was concerned, a headache would be far less than she deserved. She may take sibling rivalry a bit too far but sleeping with her brother’s wife was far off the scale of forgivable banter between siblings.

His wife, who had successfully ruined everything.

Bad enough what they had been doing when Chloe had thought her love was unrequited. She knew Elly desired her, missed their interactions when Chloe had withdrawn – she had said as much when she barrelled her way into her room all those months ago but there was never any mention of love.

The sound of rushed footsteps jarred Chloe from her thoughts and her head lolled to the side. Realising that it was none other than Elly herself, she released a huff of irritation and sat straight up. Focusing her attention back on the water, she wondered whom she needed to avoid for the next week for telling the brunette where to find her.

“Aaron,” Elly supplies the answer as she sat down beside her and Chloe sighed once more because, of course, the person who knew her better than anyone else would be able to predict her exact thoughts.

Shoulders slumping in resignation, Chloe crosses her arms across her chest and continued staring out at the lake as she asked, “What do you want?”

“Honestly?” Chloe glares at her out of the corner of her eye and it brought a small smile to the brunette’s lips before she replied, “I’ve never wanted much, Chloe. At least, no more than anyone else. A family, someone to share my life with, someone who loved me unconditionally despite my faults and someone I love in return. That is all I would need to be happy.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and shifted uncomfortably, putting a little more distance between them. “You’re married to the man you wanted for years, a man who missed the Huntington’s bullet and could give you healthy kids. By my count, you have everything you want.”

Elly scoffed. “By your count then, I should love someone who never fought for me.”

“You married him and that was your choice,” Chloe countered, a snarl curling her lips as she remembered that day all too well. She growled and shook the memories from her mind, knowing they would return sooner or later due to emotions that always occurred when she thought about Elly.

“Mark is a good man.” Elly paused, inhaled and gathered her thoughts before she released the breath on a sigh. “Maybe I would have loved him if he had ever chosen me because he wanted me for who I am. I am not the same person I was all those years ago, too much has happened in the time that has passed.”

Chloe leaned forward, elbows on her knees and head in her hands. All she wanted to do was scream, to grab hold of the woman beside her and shake some sense into her. She got the lucky one of the Brennan siblings, the one without an expiry date, the one without the gene.

She swallowed, pressed her palms hard against her eyes when she felt the sting of unshed tears and finally looked to the brunette who she had known had been staring at her the entire time. She willed her to continue speaking, to put an end to the slow, tortuous death she had been suffering with for months and just as she was about to break, Elly took her hand and said the words she had waited to hear.

“I realise it has taken me too long to come to this conclusion but I made a terrible mistake when I married him and I know now that it should’ve been you. It’s always been you Chloe Brennan. You are the one I want to spend my life with, the one I choose, the one I am truly, madly and deeply in love with is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @wckdroot  
> where i have semi regular freak outs of Chelly :)


End file.
